Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {4} \\ {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {2} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2}-{2} \\ {4}-{2} \\ {0}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-4} \\ {2} \\ {1}\end{array}\right]}$